


Slice of Heaven

by mishaxllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaxllins/pseuds/mishaxllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dean and Cas meet each other for the first time.<br/>Dean cannot stop blushing.<br/>Based on a Media class and camera work.<br/>Cuteness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas meet each other for the first time.  
> Dean cannot stop blushing.  
> Based on a Media class and camera work.  
> Cuteness.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to speak to our photography department if you're interested in taking out equipment." Said the old lady, realising her harshness, by adding in a softer tone "Speak to them, they'll help you, I’m sure... Just ask to borrow the equipment." she smiled half-heartedly before striding away.

....

So, here is Dean Winchester, huffing angrily as he jogs down the school stairway, hoping to complete his Media project by the end of the month, and in desperate need of a camera.

Dean actually likes Media classes. They teach him a lot about film making and industries... However, Dean is destitute; his father tries his best with Dean and his brother Sam, however, things don’t quite go to plan each month he receives a pay check for his sons' wellbeing, if he even does receive one...

Hitting the last step, Dean puts on his confident, dashing facade... Until the person who opens the door smiles up at him with the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. They remind Dean of tropical oceans and freedom.

Dean's knees weaken and his voice struggles for words. Eventually, while the blue eyed person stares in patience, Dean is finally able to muster up a sentence...barely.

"Hey, I, just... Wondered if I could borrow some... A camera, ah, do you have cameras?" Dean stares at his feet, cursing himself for all of eternity.

’Blue eyes’ lightly laughs at Dean's mumbling mess, replying with ease "I'm assuming you haven't borrowed equipment before? You just have to fill out a simple form and let me know when you're going to give it back, sign it, then you're free to claim what you wish." Dean doesn’t see the smile planted on ‘blue eyes’ lips.

Dean eventually has to glance up as a white sheet is thrust into his hands. He notices that ‘blue eyes’ has short dark hair, slightly sticking up at odd angles, dressed smartly, in black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dean's eyes trail over ‘blue eye’s’ arms and down to delicate, pink hands that look warm and inviting. Dean can’t help imagining them wrapped around his torso and stroking mindlessly in his hair.

Dean looks down at the sheet in front of him quickly, filling in details with shaking hands. It is extremely odd; Dean has never been this uncomfortable by people before. Perhaps Dean isn’t as good of an actor as he thinks...

"It says you have to sign it too?" Dean asks, a shiver running down his spine.

"Yes. It's just procedure, so I can, and I quote, authorise it." ‘Blue eyes’ shrugs his shoulders and gestures to the cupboards next to him, still smiling, which begins to make Dean nauseated in an incredibly different way. "Take what you need." 

With the help of ‘blue eyes’, Dean picks out his equipment. He is able to muster up a smile and a “Thank You”, before leaving.

"It's no problem. I'm usually alone down here, so it's nice having someone to talk to once in a while."

As Dean is halfway out the door, he spins around quickly, finger pointing at ‘blue eyes’, gesturing to him "Who do I ask for when I come back?"

Did ‘blue eyes’... Blush? 

‘Blue eyes’ stares at the floor, smiling, while replying "My name is Castiel."

"Whoa, cool name! I'm Dean. See ya around Cas... If it’s okay to call you that…"

Castiel gives a nod and a wave, "I'll see you soon, Dean."

Dean's heart beats so fast, that he feels it in his mouth. And, as the door completely shuts, Dean has to brace himself against the wall for support. Luckily, no one else is around to see him grinning like a child.

...

Throughout the course of the week, Dean finds the most ridiculous excuses to see Castiel again. One of them being "I think the camera's broken." 

Cas smiles and presses the “on” button to prove that it is still fully capable. Dean stares at the blue eyed boy until he blushes in embarrassment, he can’t help finding Castiel attractive.

"I've lost the tape." He barges into the office, panicking, running his fingers through his hair. "All my work's gone, Cas!"

Cas grabs hold of Deans shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Dean! It's okay, we can work this out. Did you check the bag that the camera's in?"

"Yes! Cas, I’ve looked everywhere!" 

Cas tilts his head to the side in confusion and deep concentration. Until, he starts to laugh.

"What?! Now failing class is funny to you?” The words come out harsher than expected, through Dean's blind hysteria. However, Castiel doesn’t care; he hugs his stomach as tears fill his eyes. 

Dean sighs and turns to leave. It’s clear that his so called "friend" isn't going to help him.

"No! Dean, wait!" Castiel calms himself down, but, still grinning, reaches his hand into his back pocket and holds up the object for Dean to see.

Dean's eyes grow to the size of miniature golf balls as he reaches out to snatch the tape from Cas, however, is stopped momentarily.

"Dean, I think you owe me an apology." Castiel smirks knowingly

Dean ashamedly hangs his head, smiling at his relief. 

"M'sorry. I owe you one, man."

"Well… we could have lunch?" Castiel bites his lip, not entirely sure whether Dean likes him in that way, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. Patiently he stands, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly arms fly around Cas as Dean embraces him in a bear hug. 

"I would love too." 

Castiel has already eaten, unbeknownst to Dean. Although, this lunch time blows away the rest, as Dean holds Castiel's hand, of which he has fantasised about for a while, strolling along and leaning in to kiss Castiel's cheek. Both feel butterflies swirling around in their stomachs. The world now seems incredibly far away, as Dean and Cas stay in their own little slice of heaven, romance blossoming.  
...


	2. Underestimating the "Weak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions go to bell4sw4n and iambicpentameter for encouraging another chapter.  
> Apologies for taking a long time... I had tons of college work to deal with.  
> High School drama tests the strength of Dean and Castiel's relationship.

Few weeks have passed since Dean and Castiel decided to start a relationship.

They are still learning about each other, but can honestly say that they have never felt how they do about the other. Castiel lost his mother at a very young age and doesn’t remember much of her; other than she was run over by a drunken man. Castiel’s father, Chuck, doesn’t talk about it much, but accepts Cas’s sexuality. Cas has 3 older siblings; Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna. He loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and adores guinea pigs.

As for Dean, both his parents; John and Mary are still alive. He has a younger brother Sam, Dean calls him Sammy, and wants to steal his father’s car: It’s a black 67’ Chevy Impala. Whenever Dean gets the chance, he’ll blast Def Leppard or ACDC inside until he has a headache. Mary and Sammy are fine with Dean’s sexuality, John is… getting there.

During school, Dean has decided, after a night of the most perplexing dream he has ever had, to make a production about Demons and Angels coming to life on Earth. Cas has been helping Dean with his project. Such as: holding the microphone and gigantic pole, which the teacher says is called a “Boom Stick”, while Dean controls the camera. Cas even helps out with the editing. Dean has almost completed it.

…

The bell signals the beginning of the day, but Castiel is itching to get to Dean’s Media class, where he will be able to help him and even, just to see him. However, by the time he gets there, Dean is in a strange mood. Cas tries to hug him but is shot down as Dean stiffens in his arms and hardly speaks to him during the hour. Castiel worries about their relationship, but as soon as another bell signals lunch, Dean is back to his loud, cocky self while they leave school and go to a nearby field. Cas decides to forget about earlier events and blames it on his privacy issues, reminding himself to make sure Dean’s perfectly okay with hugging and kissing him out in public.

The next day, Cas arrives at school a little earlier, as Dean’s first class is Media, this morning at 9. However, when he arrives, the sight before him causes his heart to break. And suddenly, he is fuelled with rage. Dean is receiving hateful comments from an overly large group, based on his relationship with Castiel, and gets hit in the stomach, causing him to fall to the cold ground in agony. Castiel doesn’t even hesitate, marching up to the group of students; he yells and directs their attention away from Dean.

The same comments Dean received are now throwing accusation at Castiel. Only, Cas smiles and agrees, replying with “So, what?”

One of the male students invades Castiel’s personal space, raising his fist in the air. However, Castiel is quick, catching it in his own palm; he twists it painfully for the bully, forcing him to try the other fist, which is unable to reach Cas from a distance, and makes the bully cry out in pain. The others are less encouraging now, and speak in hushed tones, trying to get him to give up. They had underestimated poor, defenceless Castiel, and realised that he’s not as weak as they thought. Eventually, the bully is forced to apologise through gritted teeth and leaves.

Automatically, Cas sprints to Dean’s side, helping him up, running his fingers through his hair, checking his face for any unwanted marks. But Dean’s face is clear. Castiel breathes out a sigh of relief and is engulfed by Dean’s arms thrown around him.  
“I’m sorry, Cas” Dean whispers

“It’s okay. I’ve got you Dean. They aren't going to hurt you anymore.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and Dean, you never need to apologise. I wish you’d told me before… but it's in the past now.”

“How…how did you know how to do all of that?”

Castiel breaks the embrace so that Dean can see a look of humour on his face, through raised eyebrows and a crooked smile.

“Dean… I have three older siblings and have been receiving comments like that all my life… I’m going to pick up some skills along the way.”

Dean chuckles into Castiel’s ear

“I love you, Cas.”

“And I love you.”

Dean and Cas decide to ditch classes for the rest of the day and go back to Castiel’s house for junk food and action movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, i just see Cas as more dominant and more badass, but that's my interpretation :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys think I should carry this on? It would be much appreciated, Thank You.


End file.
